The night that was
by diamond.music
Summary: What happens when the crew of HMAS Hamersley get together in a bar on a night of shore leave? Ego's will be broken old loves will be seen and new loves will arise. pairings.... wouldn't you like to know too be revealed inside! Enjoy!


A/N: I know that this is impossible to happen in a Sea Patrol episode, because of the Navy fratenisation rule but i've just played aroung with the characters and twusted it to AU (alternate Universe). I've also put my own twist to a few characters, but the initial ideas have come from Sombody's Dark Angel and especially her (i'm really sorry if you're male but you have a unisex name) stories "Reminising" and "Girls and Boys". The character twist for Nav and some of Bomber have come from "Girls and Boys" and the idea for the plot of this has come roughly from "Reminising". So I'd deffinatelly recommend reading these works as well as her other works as they are of very good quality writing. so with that over, lets get on with the show...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol

"First watch is going to be RO and Harpie. Shore leave will be granted until 1600 tomorrow. Go out relax and have some fun crew. Dismissed." CO announced to the entire crew of the HMAS Hamersley.

"Will do boss" called a voice from the already departing crew. Bomber stayed behind a little.

"Boss, X, you coming?" XO and CO just looked between each other and the young Able Seaman standing before them.

"Sure, we'll meet you guys there in a little while. See you there Bomber" and with a smile she quickly followed the rest of the crew towards the pub.

On the way to the pub, 2Dads was trying to boost his ego by boasting about never losing a shots comp in his life. 2Dads had never participated in a Hamersley Shot Comp so the rest of the crew doubted this fact. Many Shot comps had been held between the crew of the HMAS Hamersley and for what seemed like ever, Buffer was unbeatable. That was until a certain feminine and sexy navigator was posted onto Hamersley. Nav could out drink and outlast even the Buffer.

"Hey 2Dad's, ever challenged a girl to a shot comp?" Buffer asked.

"Hey why would I do that, I know I would beat them any day so what's the use even trying?"

"Right, right here right now I am going to Challenge you, 2Dads" Nav announced, "and anyone else willing to join in to a Shot Comp."

"Sorry Ma'am, would love to, but save your pride and dignity, because no one has ever beaten me"

"Well you've never even challenged me, so how would you know what I am and am not capable of?"

"She's right 2Dads; actually, I'd love to see you try mate, let's see how you actually hold up against your ego. I'm in" ET announced

"Me too" Buffer wanted to try his luck at beating the Navigator for once.

"And me" Bomber announced. Everyone stopped and stared at the young Sailor.

"Well I can hold my drink just as well as most of you boys so why not?" the crew choose the smart option and didn't reply to this remark from the feisty sailor.

By the time they had walked to the pub, the competitors had been decided. Nav, 2Dads, ET, Buffer, Bomber and Spider were all going to fight it out for the title and the fame and glory.

"Hey what about the boss and X?" Bomber stated.

"Who mentioned the CO and the XO?" X said as she walked through the door, accompanied by the CO. Buff felt a twang of jealousy that X was with the boss. His jealousy didn't last too long though as the X came and sat right next to him in the lounge the crew were occupying.

"Boss, X, were having a Shot Comp"

"Not again Buff?"

"Yes Sir, young Leading Seaman Leo '2Dads' Kosov-Meyer here thinks he's the king of the Shots. Were hoping our fine Navigator will pull him into line"

"Sounds like a very good idea, count me in Buff."

"And me too please" and again all the Male crew just stared at their XO like they did for Bomber. Nav was one of the boys anyway so she didn't bother them, Bomber was bordering on worrying for some, but the X, well let's just say, no one saw that coming.

"What, can't I let my hair down and have some fun as well?"

"Your call X"

"So is anyone calling this and getting the drinks?"

"Ma'am, Charge and I will have a few beers and watch on whilst the rest of you struggle to stay seated." Swain said.

"Righto then you guys can call it and get the drinks when we can no longer walk straight."

"OK so what shots are we going with?"

"I think 2Dads should have the pleasure of choosing as he thinks he's so high and mighty"

"Tequila all the way. Lick, sip, suck and then slam the cup onto the table. Anyone who misses the table is out."

"Righto let's get this underway,"

========

About an hour later, Spider had miserably failed and the X had pulled out saying she was sick of Tequila and so she watched on whilst sipping a glass of wine. Bomber was doing a lot better than anyone expected but was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol getting worse. The CO was along the same lines as Bomber, but the younger was still slightly ahead. ET was keeping up quite well but Nav, Buffer and 2Dads were still pretty coherent.

"Lick sip suck GO!" 2Dads called

This round seemed to be taking its toll on some contestants as the CO totally missed the table and was proclaimed out, and ET nearly missed the table but just made it. Bomber was actually coming back from the last round and easily hit the table this time. He didn't say anything, but 2Dads was starting to falter quite a bit.

In the next round, everyone hit the table, but in the one after that, ET and 2Dads both missed the table

"Woo hoo, mister I'm the god of shots is beaten by not one but TWO women. You like that feeling 2Dads?"

"Shut it ET, you can't talk, so did you"

"Yeah but did I hype myself up beforehand? No, cause I knew what I was up against. Check your facts next time mate" and ET reached over to clap 2Dads on the shoulder, but fell off the lounge in the process.

"I'm okay, no harm done"

"So you guys want to keep going or call it a three way tie?" Buffer asked the two female's left in the game.

"Tie all the way Buff, I just wanted to outdo 2Dads" Nikki stated proudly and 2Dads had the dignity to look shameful at this."

"This might take his ego down a few notches…well here's to hoping anyway." Bomber said straight to 2Dads face.

The crew sat around for a while longer until dance music started playing and the disco style lights stated up. As soon as they heard the music, Nav and Bomber were up out of their seats and making their way to the dance floor. Feeling brave the XO, who was drinking a cocktail next to Buffer, handed him her drink and joined the other female sailors on the dance floor. Now being a part of the drinking contest was one surprise from the XO but this was just totally out of this world. She was no longer Lieutenant Executive Officer McGregor from HMAS Hamersley, but she had transformed into Kate, the laidback woman, having fun with some of her girlfriends on a night out.

Mike had been picked up by some woman whilst at the bar and was still over talking to her; looking like he would get lucky and 2Dads had gone back to the ship, feeling ashamed of his loss. So that left Swain and Charge who were a little tipsy, but not drunk, Spider who was drunk but not smashed like he had been an hour ago, ET and Buffer were drunk, Buffer holding it better than ET though, and then you had your three females on the dance floor. XO hadn't had as much to drink as her younger counterparts but it also in turn didn't take as much alcohol for the X to get as drunk as them. Nav was a laidback, confident woman when sober, but put alcohol into her system and she keeps those characteristics, but she doesn't hold back her flirtatious and sexy side so much. Bomber was feeling the effects of the alcohol just like the XO but took a leaf out of Nav's book and also let her hair down and started becoming a very sexy young woman. Heads were turning to look at the women from all over the pub. Most eyes were fixed on Nav, then Bomber and still more than a few on the X.

Back at the lounge three men were three of the people checking out these women. Swain and Charge we observers in all this and laughed at the antics of three drunken sailors, ET, Buffer and Spider.

"Hey guys, check out the Nav, she's smokin' out there!" ET

"No the Bomb is just so much better" Spider

"I can see what the appeal is, but The XO just tops the lot" Buffer

"No way mate, Ooo someone's got a little crush on the X do they?"

"I do believe that you all in fact have a crush on a female sailor" the Charge pointed out, "Now Spider here, you may not know it, but these feelings you're having, may not be innocent like you might think in the pre-puberty brain of yours"

"Shut it Charge, I'm not a virgin if that's what you're saying"

"Not much of a virgin anyway" Buffer quietly said into his hand

"Spider, kissing you dog or your mum or your sister doesn't count as losing your virginity" ET explained.

"Hey I've done more than that"

"What kissing Carly Walsman on that boat?"

"Ever gone further young Spider?" Spider started blushing which definitely meant a no. Ooos and wolf whistles were heard all over the pub from the lounge.

"Hey Spider, were going to get you a girl okay mate and I know just the girl for the job" Buffer spoke seriously (or as seriously as you can get when drunk) and glanced towards the three partying females on the dance floor who were whispering together.

"What! Not the Nav surely"

"Hey back off Spider she's mine" ET spoke out in not quite an aggressive, but a very protective tone. All of the sailors at the pub were starting to lose control and things they wouldn't dare say sober were all coming out.

"No I think our little feisty chef is more your style Spider"

"Look guys, we should probably remember the code of 'what happens on shore stays on shore' and is never mentioned on the ship right"

"Yes Swain, brilliant idea" Spider exclaimed.

"Now let's try and so to it that Spider, ET and Buffer can all get their women. Tonight" Charge explained.

Meanwhile over on the Dance floor, Nav, XO and Bomber had heard the wolf whistle and looked over at their friends to see Spider growing bright red. They couldn't hear their conversation, but could sense that it was to do with them as Buffer turned to look at them whilst talking to the others and then they all followed his eye sight to look at three giggling females on the dance floor.

"Hey Nav, you should get ET up here, I'm sure he would love to join you when you're looking so hot and sexy"

"Ooo, you like what you see Bomber? You do know I swing for both teams don't you?" Nav explained with a flirtatious tone in her voice and whilst running her hand seductively down the chefs arm. She then lent forward to whisper into Bombers ear, "You really do cook up a storm in that galley of yours, and not just with the food" Nav had lent in a certain way which gave Bomber a clear view of her cleavage. Nav turned around and brushed her breast against Bomber's as she turned to walk back to the lounge with the boys. Bomber just stood there gawking at Nav until XO started pulling her towards the lounge.

After some complaining from the three boys Charge stepped in "You guys have to go through with it, you want them and they want you, there's no doubt about it, so just go for it" Charge reprimanded them

"Who wants who Charge?" Nav asked as she swung over the lounge and 'accidentally' sat on ET not next to him.

"Oh young Spider here's a virgin so we're trying to set him up with Bomber" Swain explained to the Navigator

"Oi, you didn't have to mention the first part Swaino, Buff can't keep his eyes off X" Spider continued to cover up his blush. Charge looked at Nav still perched on ET's lap and could see ET struggling not to think of what was sitting on his lap, very close to a certain part of his anatomy.

"Oh and Nav, ET totally wants you in the pants mate" Nav's reaction to this statement was not exactly what anyone expected.

"Oh don't you worry, I know he does" and with that she ducked her head and kissed ET on his neck, then cheek and then the corner of his mouth, not quite giving him the satisfaction he wanted. ET made a growling noise in his throat and reached up to claim Nav's lips for a searing kiss. The rest of the crew in the pub, except Mike who was still with his lady friend, were watching the exchange between Nav and ET and their jaws dropped when she kissed him gently, but were extremely gob smacked when ET kissed her on her lips with so much force. It was only a quick kiss, but they put two and two together and realised this wasn't a first time thing. Nav smirked at ET and moved to sit next to him and reached for her glass of wine on the table. She noticed the rest of the crew staring at them, including Bomber and X who had been making their way back to the lounge when they saw the exchange between Nikki and Josh.

"Well that's one down, only two to go" Swain laughed

"Two what to go?" Bomber and X asked simultaneously. They picked up their drinks from the table and Bomber sat between Spider and Nav and X sat on Spiders other side next to Buffer.

"Oh we were just discussing the love lives of ET, Buffer and Spider, and it seems like ET has already scored tonight"

"Ahh, yes never saw that coming…much" X announced.

Nav had one arm around ET but her other hand was under the table only just out of sight. Nav had placed that other hand on Bombers lower thigh and was gradually stroking it upwards very lightly until she reached the edge of her friends dress. She then slowly continued the hand up her friend's leg until she reached her underwear. Bomber looked at her and then Nav whispered in her ear,

"As much as I love teasing you, I think someone else wants to do the same thing…and I'm taken" Bomber looked confused at Nav and then turned to look at who Nav was looking at passed her. Spider was looking at Nav's hand on Bombers thigh with a very confused expression on his face. The look of lust in his eyes on the other hand, wasn't able to be hidden. Nav just smiled and gently patted her hand on Bombers exposed leg and turned her attention back to the conversation at the table as though nothing had happened.

"So we saw you guys over on the dance floor. Nav, you and Bomber seemed to be getting pretty cosy aye" Buffer mentioned. Nav just took a sip of her wine and everyone's eyes were on her.

"What, I appreciate the male and female forms equally" ET knew of his girlfriends sexual preference of both genders, and Nav had also mentioned it to Buffer at some stage, but it came as a shock to the reset. Well except Bomber and X but they had only found out minutes previously.

"So have you ever checked out the X in your cabin Nav?"

"Maybe a little, but then again, anyone can appreciate a great body." X looked at Nav warily for a moment but Nav reassured her with a smile and said,

"Take it as a compliment X. I also know someone who is extremely hot that would like to check you out if he had the chance more often" and she directed the last part to Buffer, "but right now I feel like dancing" and with that she stood up and dragged ET over to the Dance floor.

"Well that's a lot of stuff we now know about our little Navigator that we didn't previously. She and ET are and item, she bats for both teams, and checks out the X, and obviously Bomber as well" Buffer stated.

"Hang on the first three I get but her checking out Bomber?" Swain asked "Since when"

"Didn't you see them on that dance floor Swaino? She was checking Bomb out, giving her a clear view of her boobs and lightly feeling her up. Oh and didn't you see her hand just before? All the way up to the Bombs knickers." Buff explained. Bomber was looking aghast at the comments.

"Don't fret Bomb, anyone would love to be treated like that from the Nav" Buff stated

A chorus of "hear hear" was heard around the table. Bomber just looked at Spider and all of a sudden he felt a hand on his thigh just like Bomber had previously. He looked down at the hand and then back up at Bomber and she started gliding it upwards to rest on his inner groin. She felt something twitch next to her hand and looked down to see the effect she was making on him. The rest of the crew noticed the looks on the pair's faces – Bombers of pure evil, and Spiders of lust and want and also a tinge of embarrassment there.

"Hey everyone Spider's got a hard-on" Bomber announced with an evil grin and she just patted the inside of his thigh and stood up to go over to the bar.

"I'm gunna kill her for this" Spider exclaimed whilst trying to think of the most disgusting thing he could think of to get rid of his 'problem'.

"It's okay Spi; you'll learn what that means one day"

"Sooner rather than later I think with those looks…"

"…And touches…"

"…And Touches that our chef was giving him"

"Will you guys shut up; of course I know what it means"

"But you've never had to use it have you Spider?"

"You guys are sick bastards"

Meanwhile ET and Nav were burning up the dance floor. Mike who was chatting with his lady friend turned around and saw them. Nav had completely let go and was dancing like she was pole dancing, yet ET was her pole. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, for the opposite; if anything he was encouraging her, not even letting her more than a foot away from him. Feeling even more confident – all of the crew was watching mind you – Nav placed her arms on either side of ET's body and slid down until she was crouching in front of him. ET looked down to meet her eyes and the look in both of their eyes was that of pure love and lust. Being the tease she was she stood up, but on the way, she gently ran her hands across his package and then wrapped her arms around him underneath his shirt and was caressing his lower back. ET put one hand on either of her cheeks and tilted her head so she was looking him in the eye

"You are the cheekiest little sailor in the entire Navy, you know that"

"Surely am, but you love me anyway"

"That I do love" and with that ET covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss which turned heated very quickly. The on watching crew was stunned at how they could have missed a relationship between the two because it was now so obvious that they were in love. XO was looking on with jealously in her eyes and heart. She was glad for her friends, and wasn't jealous of one of them cause she wanted the other. No she was jealous of what they shared together. Buffer noticed this attitude from the XO

"What's the matter Kate?"

"What? Nothing, I'm fine"

"No you're not. Jealousy is an ugly thing"

"How did you know?"

"Well it's kinda easy to pick up on; you want what they have, don't you?"

"Again, how did you know?"

"Well it's easy to tell what someone is feeling if you are feeling the same."

"You mean…"  
"…That I want what they have. To find that special someone, a partner to love and hold and be able to be myself with."

"I know how you feel Buff."

"Wanna dance Kate?"

She looked up at him and could tell he was being sincere so took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Looks like it's just us for a while then guys" Spider said to Swain and Charge.

"Well partly right, the Charge and I will be here, but you on the other hand, will not"

"Why?"

"Because Able Seaman Rebecca 'Bomber' Brown is making her way back here from the bar as we speak" Spider immediately turned his head to look for her.

"What are you insinuating Charge?"

"The fact that as soon as she gets here you two will flirt and eventually end up in your own nicely concealed section of the pub."

"Hey guys, got us another round of drinks, but it looks like most are 'otherwise occupied' it may seem"

"That's right Bomb and so will you be soon" Bomber and Spider stared at Swain, and Bomber was the first to understand what he was insinuating.

"Well, we'd better leave you guys to it. Change of plan Spider, there is a lovely group of ladies over there just calling to us"

"Yeah you wish" Bomber called to their retreating backs. They both turned around to give them thumbs up and continued on their way.

Meanwhile, a slow romantic song was played and Josh took Nikki into his arms and started swaying to the beat.

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you my darling?"

"Many times Josh, many times. But then again, I'll never get sick of hearing it"

"Nikki, I know this might be a bit forward, but do you want to book a hotel room for the night, I've heard of an extremely nice 5-star resort right on the beach and it has…"

"Josh, no need to ramble, I think it's a perfect idea"

"You don't think it's too early to…to…well…you know…"

"Is this a first? Ex-womaniser Josh Holliday is shy about taking a woman to a hotel!"

"Nikki I'm serious, I want our first time to be perfect"

"And it would be where ever and whatever the situation because all we need is me and you, that's what will make it perfect"

"God, I can't believe how much I'm in love with you, do you want to take this to the next step?"

"Yes, oh god, yes. I love you Josh Holliday"

"Well I'm glad because I've already booked us a room. Sea view, huge four poster king size bed and a massive spa bath, all covered in candles and flowers. Sound like fun?" Nikki didn't respond with words but with a passionate kiss that conveyed more emotion than words ever will.

"Come on, let's get out of here"

So what now? Both Spider and Bomber were thinking. CO was chatting up his lady friend, Charge and Swain had found a whole group of girls to impress, XO and Buff were swaying romantically together on the dance floor and Nav and ET had just snuck out of the Pub heading in the direction of the resort, likely to spend the night there together. Spider finally got up the courage to speak.

"Uhh Bomb, about before, what was that about?"

"What part of before?" Bomber was still in sexy mode and was quite enjoying the tension and sexual energy between them.

"The part where…umm…you, well…kinda made part of me…aroused"

"Oh that. Humph, so if that only made part of you aroused, what else do I need to do aye Spi, too make you fully aroused?" she slid up to sit right next to him, and then swung one leg over his so she was straddling his lap. "Come on Spider, I want you and you know you want me, so what's stopping you?" With that he crashed back down to this world from dream land and placed a hand on either side of Bombers body and lent up to catch her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Nothing now I have you"

"Aye Aye sailor" Bomber replied with a mock salute before placing a hand on his chin and lifting his head so she could capture his lips again in more passionate kisses.

On the dance floor Buffer was holding Kate in his arms, right up against his well toned chest and abs. She moved her head slightly to look him in the eye.

"What are we Buffer?"

"I don't know. I used to think everything was truly professional between us, but now, I think those lines have been blurred. I like you Kate"

"And I you Buff"

"You do"

"Of course I do silly; why else would I be up here on the dance floor in your arms if I didn't like you more than as a friend and professionally"

"Fair point, but what about Mike?"

"What about him?"

"Well I'm aware you were previously involved with him, just wondering if there was anything still there between you like that."

"I'll admit, I used to be head over heels with him, but now, well, we've grown up, learnt from our mistakes, gotten over each other and we are now just friends and professional colleagues, but nothing more."

"Good so does that mean I can do this" and Buffer gave his girl a soft kiss to show her how he felt rather than to tell her.

"As much as you like Buff, never stop"

"I'll never leave you Kate".

And so the night went on. Buffer and Kate had confessed their feelings for each other and were locked in a gentle embrace for the rest of the night. Nikki and ET spent a wonderful night at the resort, the first of many to come. Spider and Bomber stayed at the pub together for a while longer, but unlike Buff and Kate who were taking things nice and slowly, Bomber and Spider, because of their personalities and who they were, it was a fight for dominance. Spider kept trying to be in control, but deep down knew that Bomber would take control of the situation. He actually loved this feisty side of her and hoped he would be able to see it shine through for as long as they lived. Swain and Charge didn't quite get as lucky as they hoped, and only got 2 numbers.

The captain on the other hand, well let's just say he got luck with his lady friend and leave it at that.

Hope you enjoyed The Night that Was... let me know what you think

xx Maddy


End file.
